


Mistletoe

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, bunker!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What better place to share a first kiss than under the mistletoe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

“Holy shit, Cas!”

Dean exclaimed those words of shock as he bumped into a warm body when he’d tried to enter the bunker’s library. Cas had been one step ahead of him, because the angel-turned-human had agreed to help Dean do some research for a case.

For reasons unknown to Dean, Castiel had suddenly come to a stop. Dean grimaced at his best friend, who was standing in the doorway as if he were a statue.

“What the hell? Why are you just  _standing_  there?” Dean asked gruffly as he rubbed his aching shoulder; it had been a rather serious crash.

It was then that Dean followed Cas’ gaze, and spotted the bunch of leaves hanging over their heads.

“I apologize. I noticed a rather suspicious plant, Dean. This wasn’t here before.” He explained, pointing at the mistletoe that was strategically placed above the door.

Dean groaned inwardly.

“Yeah, this is what happens when you let  _Sammy_  decorate.” He grumbled. “It’s  _mistletoe_ , Cas. It’s part of the usual Christmas decorations. Stupid tradition.” He added with a displeased huff.

“A  _human_  tradition? What kind of tradition?” Castiel asked, big blue eyes scrutinizing Dean with interest, making Dean’s stomach twist.

Because yeah, that was one explanation that Dean would like to  _skip_ , thank you very much _._ But of course, it were always those big blue eyes that knocked down Dean’s defenses, leaving Dean with no other choice but to humor the angel.

“It’s dumb, Cas… Sammy’s just messing with us, you know.” Dean said dismissively. “But if you have to know, it’s… The tradition says that if two people are standing under the mistletoe, they’re supposed to  _kiss_. Which is a load of bullshit, really.”

Wide blue eyes turned even wider. Cas didn’t offer Dean a verbal response; he simply stretched his neck, so that he could kiss Dean  _right on the lips_ without any sort of warning. The kiss was soft, sweet,  _caring_. It was a kiss unlike any kisses that Dean had shared with anyone in a long time.

Dean’s heartbeat went wild when Cas pulled back and timidly peered up at him. The taste of Castiel was still on Dean’s lips, and of one thing Dean was absolutely sure… This wasn’t their last kiss. This  _shouldn’t_  be their last kiss.

Speeches about personal space, or about how two dudes who were friends shouldn’t do this, were already out of the window.

“On second thought… It’s a pretty  _awesome_  tradition.” Dean muttered, directing a dorky grin at a rather disgruntled looking Cas.

It was Dean who went in for a  _second_  kiss. All he wanted to do was honor the tradition, and to make sure that he took away all of Castiel’s doubts…

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
